Detailed Description of the Invention
1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a system for extinguishing fire and eliminating smoke at the time of a fire and particularly to the fire extinguishing and smoke eliminating apparatus and method using water mist.
2. Prior art
The water discharge equipment such as a sprinkler using water or the like, the ejector device of a chemical fire extinguisher and the fire extinguishing equipment different in medium used in extinguishing fire and way of extinguishing fire (fire extinguishing form) have been used heretofore in fighting a fire at the time of a fire.
However, in the case of fire extinguishing by the water discharge equipment using a sprinkler, the quantity of discharged water is large so that the floor is inundated with water, and further downstair leakage of water is large so that sometimes the building can not be used again.
On the other hand, fire extinguishing using a chemical extinguisher is not favorable from the environmental point of view, and gas generated by fire extinguishing is undesirable to the human body.
Removing of smoke generated by a fire is performed mechanically or naturally, but if the working is not effective, sometimes the refugees are poisoned by the smoke, or the visual range of a refuge passage is intercepted by the smoke to be an obstacle to refuge.
This invention has been proposed in order to solve the above problems and it is an object of the invention to provide a fire extinguishing and smoke eliminating apparatus and method using water mist, by which at the time of a fire, fire extinguishing and smoke eliminating can be performed efficiently, the quantity of water used in extinguishing a fire can be decreased, and further environmental pollution caused by fire extinguishing can be reduced.